


I Gift to Thee...

by Moophinz_isnt_here



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, bra - Freeform, mmmmmmMMMMMMMM, theres a bra u gaiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moophinz_isnt_here/pseuds/Moophinz_isnt_here
Summary: Germany gets a very special gift *wink, wonk*





	I Gift to Thee...

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling like shit and I want to work on Preservation but... I... *aggressively shrugs at you*

It was way too early in the morning for this nonsense. Germany stepped into his kitchen to find his brother and- recently titled- lover standing in front of the sink, giggling at one another like young schoolgirls. Red and brown eyes turned in his direction, and the giggling evolved into barely contained laughter. What in the hell was wrong with them??

”Ah! Good morning, West!” Prussia was the first to speak once he took a break from laughing. 

Germany didn’t waste any time. “What’s so funny?”

”Awww! Don’t be like that!” Veneziano walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Today’s our one month anniversary!”

Germany nodded and ran a hand through his yet to be tamed hair. “I-I’m aware of that...”

Prussia appeared beside them holding a brown gift bag filled with black and white stripped tissue paper. There was no wording or images on the bag, but it’s size indicated it was something pretty big. The former nation held it out for his brother, and Germany hesitantly accepted it. 

“Italy and I picked it out for you.” He could hardly get through his sentence before the chuckling returned. 

This didn’t look promising. Meanwhile, Italy had a broad grin on his face, looking much like the picture of faux innocence. This  _definitely_ didn’t look promising. 

“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Italy inquired. 

Germany held a brief stare down with the two suspicious men and turned to the bag. At worst, it could be more porn. At best, it could be... Screw it. The German quickly reached into the bag and yanked out his supposed gift. Oh, how he wanted to scream. In fact, he just will. 

“What is this?!” Germany dropped the bag and stretched out the item that was once inside it. “W-What- What’s the meaning of  _meaning_ of this?!”

Prussia fell over and hit the floor with a thud as he grabbed his stomach, shoulders shaking with his obnoxiously loud laugh. Italy himself was having a fit of laughter, but managed to keep himself from looking like an idiot. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and embraced Germany. 

“Prussia said you’ll definitely need it!”

It was a bra. A very large one with black and white zebra stripes that had pink lace around the bra cups. The pads in it indicated it was a push-up bra of all things. Germany’s face quickly turned red, and he wasn’t sure what the exact reason for it was. Anger? Embarrassment? Germany threw the offending item at Prussia’s face. It would be useful to wipe his face when he’s done being a bastard. 

Before Germany could get a single word of frustration out, Italy promptly stopped him with a kiss on the lips. “It’s only a gag gift! The real one is a surprise!”

Germany pursed his lips and could feel the tension releasing from his body. “Great...”

From his place on the tiled floor, Prussia sat up and did exactly what Germany expected him to do with the bra- dry his face. A few chuckles came out but ultimately died down once he was done finding this hilarious. “Man! I wish I had taken a picture of your face!”

Gernany clenched his jaw. “Don’t ever give me something like that again!”

Prussia waves his hands in front of his face defensively. “So, what? Are you saying you’d prefer something weird like—“

”Shut it!” Germany tossed the bag at him and turned to leave, Italy clinging to him the entire way.

”It probably would have looked cute on you~”

”Don’t empower him!”


End file.
